Cillia
) (Dec.05.2010) #"Head Shoulders Knees and Toes" (Len) (Cover) (Dec.17.2010) #"Torinoko City" (GUMI) (Song of 40mP) (Jan.03.2011) #"Nostalgic" (KAITO) (Song of yuukiss) (Apr.09.2011) #"Migikata no Chou" (MEIKO) (Song of Nori-P) (Sep.05.2011) #"13km" (Len) (Song of onionP) (Sep.09.2011) #"BadBye" (Rin) (Song of ) (Sep.10.2011) #"Kiritorisen" (Rin) (Song of 40mP) (Sep.10.2011) #"Aoi Shiori" (Luka) (Song of ) (Sep.11.2011) #"Tokyo Teddy Bear" (Miku) (Song of Neru) (Oct.13.2011) #"Never Let You Go (short)" (Miku) (Song of ) (Oct.14.2011) #"Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (Miku) (Song of sasakure.UK) (Nov.17.2011) #"Heart Beats" (Miku) (Song of Emon(Tes.)) (Nov.18.2011) #"Renkyori En'ai" (Luka) (Nov.18.2011) #"Rolling Girl" (Piko) (Song of wowaka) (Nov.20.2011) #"HYBRID" (VY1V3) (Song of niki) (Nov.20.2011) #"Konna ni Chikaku de..." (Tomi, Iroha, Rin, GUMI) (Song of ) (Nov.21.2011) #"Finder" (Miki, Piko) (Song of kz) (Nov.27.2011) #"Mirishira Romeo to Cinderella" (Miku) (Song of doriko, ) (Nov.27.2011) #"Ur-Style" (Miku) (Song of DATEKEN) (Dec.05.2011) #"Alice (short)" (Rin) (Song of Furukawa-P) (Dec.12.2011) #"Never Let You Go -full-" (Miku) (Song of 2AM) (Dec.14.2011) #"Toosenbo" (Piko) (Song of wowaka) (Dec.15.2011) #"Garandou" (Len) (Song of yaichi) (Dec.20.2011) #"Never Let You Go" (SeeU) (Song of 2AM) (Dec.21.2011) #"Hello Hello" (SeeU) (Song of ) (Dec.26.2011) #"FREELY TOMORROW" (short)" (Len) (Song of Mitchie M) (Dec.27.2011) #"Puzzle" (Yukari) (Song of Kuwagata-P) (Dec.30.2011) #"Risky Game" (Luka) (Song of Kurousa-P (Jan.01.2012) #"Mata Ashita" (Luka) (Song of Fuwari-P) (Jan.02.2012) #"Mata Ashita" (Miku) (Song of Fuwari-P) (Jan.02.2012) #"Envy Cat Walk" (Piko) (Song of Tohma) (Jan.12.2012) #"galaxias!" (Miku) (Song of galaxias!) (Jan.26.2012) #"Green Straight" (Miku) (Song of Live-P) (Feb.06.2012) #"Liar" (Yuki) (Song of nekobolo) (Feb.16.2012) #"Light Lag" (IA) (Song of DECO*27) (Feb.19.2012) #"Just Be Friends" (IA) (Song of Dixie Flatline) (Feb.20.2012) #"Last Song" (IA) (Song of fatmanP) (Feb.21.2012) #"Tell Your World -REDSHiFT REMIX-" (IA) (Song of kz, REDSHiFT) (Feb.24.2012) #"Happy Synthesizer" (IA, VY1) (Song of EasyPop) (Feb.26.2012) #"Sweet Devil" (GUMI) (Song of Hachioji-P, Q*Left) (Feb.27.2012) #"girlfriend (short)" (IA) (Song of Furukawa-P) (Feb.27.2012) #"Sky High" (IA) (Song of nakano4) (Mar.02.2012) #"Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu→Hakai" (GUMI) (Song of CosMo) (Mar.03.2012) #"Twinkle" (Miku) (Song of Junky) (Mar.05.2012) #"7days" (VY1) (Song of emon(Tes.)) (Mar.13.2012) #"Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (GUMI, Len) (Song of Nem) (Mar.23.2012) #"Tetrotodoxin Synthesizer No.2" (miki) (Song of Giga-P) (Mar.25.2012) #"Tricolor Airline" (IA) (Song of Atsuzou-kun) (Apr.02.2012) #"Flightless Bird" (Lapis) (Song of Muryoku-P) (Apr.19.2012) #"Twinkle" (Lapis) (Song of Junky) (Apr.22.2012) #"Risky Game" (IA) (Song of Kurousa-P) (Apr.23.2012) #"Coloring" (Lapis) (Song of Yui Horie) (May.11.2012) #"E? Aa, Sou." (Piko) (Song of Chouchou-P) (May.31.2012) #"Bokura no Let-it-Be" (Yuki) (Song of HarryP) (Jun.14.2012) #"Pantsu Nugeru mon!" (Len) (Song of Chom-P) (Jun.15.2012) #"Mienai Kuro ni Ochite Yuke (mixing)" (Ritsu, Piko) (Song of kaoling) (Jul.23.2012) #"Sora wa Takaku Kaze wa Utau" (Lily) (Song of ) (Jun.27.2012) #"Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (Tei, Len) (Song of Utata-P) (Jul.11.2012) #"Mienai Kuro ni Ochite Yuke" (Ritsu, Piko) (Song of kaoling) (Jul.23.2012) #"Answer" (IA) (Song of Dixie Flatline) (Jul.27.2012) #"Boy Don't Cry" (Gackpo) (Song of fatmanP) (Aug.09.2012) #"Gekkou Symphonia (short)" (IA, Gackpo) (Song of & AIKI from ) (Aug.11.2012) #"Gekkou Symphonia" (IA, Gackpo) (Song of AKINO & AIKI from bless4) (Aug.12.2012) #"Just Be Friends x Answer" (Luka) (Song of Dixie Flatline) (Aug.14.2012) #"Kamisama Neji Maki (short)" (Piko) (Song of kemu) (Sep.09.2012) #"Kamisama Neji Maki" (Piko) (Song of kemu) (Sep.09.2012) #"Roshin Yuukai (piano ver.) (short)" (Rin) (Song of iroha(sasaki)) (Sep.18.2012) #"Soitogeta Anduroido e (short)" (IA) (Song of Tinkle-POP) (Sep.18.2012) #"Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari" (Iroha, VY2) (Collab with Team Kamiuta) (Oct.20.2012) #"Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Lily) (Song of EZFG) (Oct.22.2012) #"One Room, All that Jazz!" (Yukari) (Song of DATEKEN) (Oct.27.2012) #"crossing field" (GUMI) (Song of ) (Nov.04.2012) #"lll Toluthin Antenna lll (short)" (Piko) (Song of Retasu-P) (Nov.22.2012) #"lll Toluthin Antenna lll" (Piko) (Song of Retatsu-P) (Dec.01.2012) #"Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsuke Mashita." (Tei, Len) (Song of Utata-P) (Dec.22.2012) #"Roshin Yuukai (piano ver.)" (Rin) (Song of iroha(sasaki)) (Feb.11.2013) #"CRYONICS (short)" (Lily) (Song of AVTechNO!) (Feb.18.2013) #"Just a game (short)" (MEIKO) (Song of takamatt) (Mar.20.2013) #"Ren'ai Philosophia (short)" (MEIKO) (Song of takamatt) (Mar.21.2013) #"Higurashi Moratorium (short)" (Piko) (Song of TOTAL OBJECTION) (Mar.30.2013) #"Otoufu M" (GUMI) (Collab with Team Kamiuta) (Apr.13.2013) #"Ren'ai Philosophia" (MEIKO) (Song of Kurousa-P) (Apr.14.2013) #"Threadnation (short)" (Lily) (Song of EZFG) (Jun.03.2013) #"Threadnation" (Lily) (Song of EZFG) (Jun.3.2013) #"Soar (short)" (ZOLA PROJECT) (Song of minato) (Jul.12.2013) #"Soar" (ZOLA PROJECT) (Song of minato) (Jul.12.2013) #"Viva Happy (short)" (Rin) (Song of Mitchie M) (Aug.06.2013) #"SILENCE" (AVANNA) (Collab with niki) (Aug.16.2013) #"Clarity (short)" (KAITO) (Song of ) (Sep.11.2013) #"mirror" (Miku, VY2) (Collab with Team Kamiuta) (Sep.21.2013) #"Higurashi Moratorium" (Piko) (Song of TOTAL OBJECTION) (Sep.13.2013) #"Mousou Zei (short)" (Rin) (Song of DECO*27) (Oct.02.2013) #"Acchi Kocchi (short)" (Miku) (Song of DATEKEN) (Oct.30.2013) #"Junjou Spectra" (MEIKO) (Song of zwei) (Dec.21.2013) #"Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (MEIKO) (Song of Noboru↑-P) (Dec.22.2013) #"Housenka (short)" (Yuki) (Song of Kurosawa Madoka) (Jan.26.2014) #"Housenka" (Yuki) (Song of Kurosawa Madoka) (Feb.10.2014) #"Close to you" (VY1) (Song of niki) (Feb.16.2014) #"Mahou (short)" (Yukari) (Song of Furukawa Honpo) (Mar.03.2014) #"1 Toshi 2 Kagetsu 20 Nichi (short)" (Miku) (Song of BRIGHT) (Apr.07.2014) #"Hanadairo Chronicle" (MEIKO) (Collab with Aoto Kei) (Apr.15.2014) #"Kowase Kowase (short)" (Ritsu, Lily) (Song of E.L.V.N) (May.11.2014) #"daze (English Ver) (short)" (Miku) (Song of Jin) (May.18.2014) #"Close to you (short)" (flower) (Song of niki) (May.29.2014) #"Sayoko (short)" (Zunko) (Song of Mikito-P) (May.29.2014) #"Mahou" (Yukari) (Song of Furukawa Honpo, ) (Mar.30.2014) #"Close to you" (flower) (Song of niki) (May.31.2014) #"Shadow-Haze≒Variation" (MEIKO) (Collab with niki) (Song of Yairi) (Jun.01.2014) #"Snow Halation (short)" (IA, GUMI, MEIKO, Miku, Tomi, Inara) (Song of ) (Jul.08.2014) #"Leia (short)" (flower) (Song of Yuyoyuppe) (Jul.10.2014) #"Snow Halation" (IA, GUMI, MEIKO, Miku, Tomi, Inara) (Song of Love Live!) (Jul.16.2014) #"too Cute! (short)" (Miku) (Song of emon(Tes.)) (Jul.17.2014) #"too Cute!" (Miku) (Song of emon(Tes.)) (Jul.17.2014) #"Gimmie Gimmie (short)" (Miku) (Song of BENI) (Jul.20.2014) #"too cute!" (IA ROCKS) (Song of emon(Tes.)) (Jul.27.2014) #"Toki no Mama ni" (Iroha) (Song of DATEKEN) (Aug.07.2014) #"Gimmie Gimmie" (Miku) (Song of BENI) (Aug.14.2014) #"Shinkyou⇒Exclamation! (short)" (flower) (Song of Yairi) (Aug.20.2014) #"Daring!! (short)" (Rin) (Song of Love Live!) (Aug.21.2014) #"Daring!!" (Rin) (Song of Love Live!) (Aug.21.2014) #"Uraomote・Fortune (short)" (Rana) (Song of Hige Driver, ) (Sep.10.2014) #"Uraomote・Fortune" (Rana) (Song of Hige Driver, Ari Ozawa) (Sep.11.2014) #"No Logic (short)" (flower) (Song of JimmyThumb-P) (Nov.13.2014) #"No Logic" (flower) (Song of JimmyThumb-P) (Nov.14.2014) #"Fairytale," (VY1) (Song of buzzG) (Dec.18.2014) #"Donor Song (short)" (VY1) (Song of rerulili) (Dec.25.2014) #"Donor Song (short)" (VY1) (Song of rerulili) (Dec.31.2014) #"Donor Song" (VY1) (Song of rerulili) (Jan.01.2015) #"Yakusoku wa Iranai (short)" (MEIKO) (Song of ) (Jan.13.2015) #"THUNDERSTORM (short)" (CYBER DIVA) (Collab with CircusP, Crusher-P) (Jan.22.2017) #"Scarlet (short)" (MEIKO) (Song of ) (Jan.29.2015) #"Shake It Off (short)" (CYBER DIVA) (Song of ) (Feb.14.2015) #"Kagaribito" (Yukari) (Song of millstones) (Mar.11.2015) #"You and beautiful world (short)" (Luka) (Song of Yuyoyuppe, ) (Mar.15.2015) #"Kimi wo Nosete (short)" (VY1) (Song of ) (Mar.22.2015) #"Kimi wo Nosete" (VY1) (Song of Castle in the Sky) (Mar.23.2015) #"Princess Syndrome" (Yukari) (Collab with KagomeP) (Apr.08.2015) #"Sayonara Midnight (short)" (Iroha) (Song of Moja, rerulili) (Jun.07.2015) #"Hibikase (English Version) (short)" (RUBY) (Song of Giga-P) (Jul.17.2015) #"Uta wo Utau Hito" (VY1) (Song of Powapowa-P) (Jul.24.2015) #"Reflection" (Sachiko) (Song of ) (Jul.29.2015) #"SEAHOLLY (short)" (Iroha) (Song of Tiara) (Aug.22.2015) #"SEAHOLLY" (Iroha) (Song of Tiara) (Aug.22.2015) #"Dragon Night (short)" (ARSLOID) (Song of ) (Sep.28.2015) #"Yoru to Nijiiro (short)" (VY1) (Song of Furukawa-P) (Nov.07.2015) #"Catch you Catch me (short)" (Rin) (Cover) (Dec.24.2015) #"7/8" (Rin) (Song of Yuyoyuppe) (Dec.26.2015) #"7/8" (Len) (Song of Yuyoyuppe) (Dec.26.2015) #"Lost One no Goukoku (remix test)" (Rin) (Song of Neru) (Dec.28.2015) #"Some Nights (short)" (Song of ) (Jan.28.2016) #"Spectrum" (Fukase) (Song of Zedd) (Jan.30.2016) #"Lost One no Goukoku (sat1080 mix)" (Len) (Song of Neru, sat1080) (Apr.09.2016) #"Satisfaction" (Len) (Song of kz) (Apr.09.2016) #"Melt" (Una) (Song of ryo) (Jul.31.2016) #"Lost One no Goukoku (sat1080 mix)" (Una) (Song of Neru, sat1080) (Jul.31.2016) #"shake it!" (Una, Yukari, flower) (Song of emon(Tes.)) (Aug.02.2016) #"Tell Your World (English Version)" (Miku) (Song of kz, Zander & AMY) (Aug.31.2016) #"ray (Short)" (VY2) (Song of kz, ) (Sep.19.2016) #"Can't Help Falling In Love (Lilo and Stitch Version)" (Song of ) (Oct.04.2016) #"THUNDERSTORM" (CYBER DIVA) (Collab with CircusP, Crusher-P) (Jan.01.2017) #"Zero Fill Love" (UNI) (Song of ESTi) (Feb.26.2017) #"Koe" (VY1) (Song of HarryP) (Mar.11.2017) #"chaosmaid" (Nemu) (Song of paraoka) (Apr.01.2017) #"Heal Me" (Nana) (Collab with *Luna) (Apr.15.2017) #"Near" (Fukase, Una) (Song of Natsushiro Takaaki) (Jul.19.2017) #"quiet room" (Iroha) (Song of Yukisan) (Oct.26.2017) #"YOU (short)" (LUMi) (Song of ) (Jun.05.2017) #"Otoko no Ko Memorable" (Len) (Song of Satsuki ga Tenkomori) (Dec.19.2017) #"name of us" (Rin, Len) (Collab with NataP) (Dec.27.2017) #"quiet room (short)" (LUMi) (Song of Yukisan) (Jan.21.2018) #"Juggernaut" (Miku, Rin, Luka) (Collab with Natsushiro Takaaki) (May.17.2018) #"Shake it!" (Mirai) (Song of emon(Tes.)) (May.24.2018) #"Endroll" (VY1, Miku) (Collab with Natsushiro Takaaki) (Jul.19.2018) #"Lost One no Goukoku (sat1080 mix)" (Sora) (Song of Neru, sat1080) (Aug.01.2018) #"Planetarium no Shinjitsu" (Miku) (Collab with Natsushiro Takaaki) (Aug.23.2018) #"Kimi no Sei (TV Size)" (Una) (Song of ) (Nov.07.2018) #"ADAMAS (TV Size)" (Sora) (Song of ) (Nov.9.2018) #"Hello, Morning" (Miku) (Song of ) (Nov.27.2018) #"euleria" (Iroha) (Collab with yuzuki) (Dec.28.2018) #"Shinde Shimatta no Darou ka" (GUMI) (Song of Guiano) (Jan.04.2019) #"Chikatto Chika-CHIKA" (Una) (Song of ) (Mar.08.2019) #"POP/STARS" (Gumi, Miku, SeeU, UNI) (Collab with KIRA, cheesum) (Song of ) (Mar.15.2019) #"Ii Aru Fanclub" (Hime, Mikoto) (Song of Mikito-P) (Mar.30.2019) #"Ghost of the Sea" (Miku) (Song of Kenshi Yonezu) (Jun.6.2019) #"Scattered Glass" (Mikoto) (Nov.9.2019)}} Songs / Featured Works }} Discography KARENT Singles Compilation Albums }} Category:Producer Category:Illustrator Category:Producer on NicoNico Category:Producer on YouTube Category:Producer on SoundCloud Category:Producer on Piapro Category:Producer on TmBox Category:Producer on Bilibili